Cita de Amor
by Liss83
Summary: Steve McGarrett se acaba de graduar de la marina. Y ha decidido presentarle a su familia a la persona más importante en su vida
1. 1

Era su último año en la academia de la Marina, había sido un entrenamiento realmente duro pero había valido la pena cada segundo, tenía uno de los promedios más altos de su grupo, solamente superado por McGarrett. "McGarrett" susurro con un suspiro. El solo pensamiento en ese apellido le había arrancado una sonrisa. Era tan atento, caballeroso, valiente,...guapo. Bueno tal vez a veces era un poco torpe, pero a un alfa como él se le perdonaba cualquier cosa. No pudo reprimir otro suspiro. Durante los seis años de entrenamiento había corrido con la suerte de que siempre le había tocado ser parte del equipo del castaño

-¿Emocionada por la graduación? - dijo una voz detrás de ella

-Steve - dijo ella girando con su mejor sonrisa -, no puedo creer que por fin seamos Marines

-Costo mucho, pero por fin lo logramos - dijo el castaño

-¿Ya te destinaron? - dijo la omega curiosa

-Me quedo en casa - dijo Steve con una sonrisa radiante -. Estoy contando los minutos para entrar en mi casa

-¿tan cansado estas del servicio? - pregunto Catherine con picardía

-Oye - reprocho el castaño con una sonrisa radiante mientras ella se colgaba de su brazo con coquetería

-¡Steve! - dijo la voz la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos

-¡Papá! - dijo el alfa menor abrazando al hombre

-Felicidades mi muchacho - dijo John

-Gracias viejo - dijo el joven

-¡Mi pequeño ya es todo un Alfa! - dijo una voz femenina emocionada

-Mamá - dijo Steve

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti - dijo Doris

-Gracias mamá - dijo Steve sonriendo abrazando a la omega

-¿Quién es esta linda señorita? - dijo John y Catherine sonrió

-Les presento a la marine Catherine Rolling - dijo Steve sonriendo - mi segunda

-Fue solamente un punto - dijo la chica coqueta

-Mucho gusto - dijo John sonriendo

-El gusto es mío - dijo ella - Steve habla mucho de ambos

-Espero que bien - dijo Doris

-Solo maravillas - dijo Catherine y Steve sonrió de lado

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana con nosotros a nuestro día de campo de bienvenida? - dijo Doris sonriendo

-Cariño, la chica debe querer pasar tiempo con su familia - dijo John

-En realidad - dijo ella apenada - estoy sola aquí. Mi familia recién llegara en un par de semanas

-No se diga más - dijo Doris abrazando a la joven

-Te quedaras con nosotros - dijo Steve - Eres alguien muy importante para mí y no te dejare sola. Además tengo algo muy importante que contarles mañana y quiero que estés presente

-¿Algo muy importante? - pregunto Catherine emocionada

-No adelantare nada - sentencio Steve abrazando a su madre -. Es una sorpresa

-Entonces andando - dijo John - vamos a casa

La familia de rubios departía alegremente en su casa cuando el timbre sonó.

-Yo abro - dijo Stella

-Matt, ya te dije que me dejes cocinar tranquila - dijo su madre desde la cocina

-¡Pero tengo hambre! - protesto el chico - ¡los alfas necesitamos comer mucho!

-¿Por qué no dices eso cuando preparo ensaladas? - dijo la Omega

-Porque no soy un omega debilucho que solamente están pendiente de su físico - dijo el rubio y un silencio mortal cayó sobre la casa

-¿Qué dijiste Matt Williams? - gruño su madre

-Bueno - dijo este nervioso - yo hablaba de otros omegas obviamente, no de ti mamá. Tú eres fuerte... y valiente

-Saca esa olla - ordeno la Omega -, harás el arroz

-Pero yo no... - protesto Matt

-Saca esa olla ahora y has ese arroz en este momento - gruño la mujer - o veras lo "debilucha" que es la Omega que te pario

-Enseguida mamita - dijo el Alfa y Danny se tapó la boca para ahogar su carcajada

-Rachel - dijo Stella - pasa. Danny te buscan

-Hola Rachel - dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Espero no molestar - dijo está sonriendo

-Para nada - dijo Bridget sonriendo - tú eres de casa ¿cierto Danny?

-Claro - dijo este - pero antes de nada, dime ¿te llego la carta?

-Pareciera que es lo único que te importa de mi - dijo el lugareño fingiendo llorar

-Por ahora si - dijo Danny - ¿llego?

-Lastimas mis sentimientos - dijo la chica colocándose la mano en el pecho mientras Matt y su madre salían de la cocina con varias cacerolas

-Tú no tienes eso - dijo Danny -, ahora dámela - vuelve a sonar el timbre

-Rachel, cariño - dijo Clara - ¿te quedas a cenar con nosotros? Matty pon un lugar más en la mesa

-Si, "Matty" - dijo Stella con tono burlesco - a ti te queda tan bonita la mesa

-En esta casa ya no existe el respeto por los Alfas - protesto el chico

-A mí me respetan - dijo Bridget

-A mí también - dijo Stella ganándose ambas una fea mirada de su hermano

-¿Adams? - dijo Danny sorprendido

-Hola - dijo este - disculpa no quise molestar

-En absoluto - dijo Danny nervioso

-Bueno, será mejor que me... - dijo Rachel

-Tú te quedas - dijo Danny tomándola del brazo -, escuche que mi mamá te invito a cenar

-Pero tú siempre dices que no... - dijo la castaña cuando Danny la pellizco disimuladamente - ahh... la señora Clara nunca le ha gustado que le rechazaran las invitaciones, así que me quedare - por lo que Danny sonrió guasón - Me deberás esta - sentencio Rachel en voz baja mientras se sobaba disimuladamente

-Le diré que te ayude con Stand - ofreció Danny

-Le llamare a mi mamá y le diré que el trabajo se complicó, así que dormiré aquí - dijo Rachel entrando en la casa

-¿Qué cosa? - mascullo Danny cerrando la puerta - te odio - murmuro exhalando porque le tocaría dormir en el suelo de su propia habitación porque la omega era de muy mal dormir y siempre terminaba tirándolo de la cama

Iba a ser una noche muy larga

El punto de encuentro de la juventud hawaiana era sin duda alguna el puesto de comida del joven emprendedor Kamekona. Sol, arena mar, música y muy buena comida ¿qué más se podía pedir?

-Hermano - dijo el cocinero cuando vio a la familia McGarrett llegar en pleno - ¿no sabía que habías vuelto ya?

-Lo hice ayer - dijo Steve abrazándolo - ya moría por tus burritos

-Y tienes que probar el nuevo plato - dijo Kamekona -, esta para chuparse los dedos

-¿De quién es ese helicóptero? - pregunto Mery curiosa

-Mío - dijo Kamekona orgulloso - me lo entregaron hace tres días. Está atrayendo a muchos clientes. Cinco dólares por una foto a diez metros y cincuenta por una cerca, incluido acariciarlo

-No es un perrito - dijo Mery

-Y la gran oferta - dijo Kamekona ignorándola - solo cien dólares por una sentado en la cabina

-¿Supongo que tendrás licencia para pilotear? - pregunto John

-Para ser honesto jefe - dijo el hombre dubitativamente - mis clases empiezan recién la próxima semana

-¿Qué cosa? - dijo John mientras las chicas se reían, Steve se pasa las manos por la cara y Doris vuelca los ojos

-Solo duran seis meses ya estaré habilitado para tramitarla la licencia - se defendió el isleño

-Tu amigo es muy divertido - dijo Catherine

-Y espera que entre en confianza - dijo Steve sonriendo

-Ayer dijiste que tenías que contarnos algo muy importante - dijo Catherine

-Por eso estamos aquí - dijo Steve sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero y poniéndose de rodilla - y este es el lugar perfecto para hacer esto

-¡Dios Santo! - dijo Mery

-¡Hijo! - dijo Doris sorprendida mientras John sonreía tranquilamente

-Steve... - dijo Catherine emocionada

-Bien hermano - dijo Kamekona - aunque vaya a perder la apuesta

-Deséenme suerte - dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie y guardando el anillo nuevamente - ya vengo - y se alejó dejando a todos atónitos

-Hijo - dijo John

-Steve - dijo Doris confundida

-¿Dónde vas? - pregunto Mery - Steve - pero este ya se había ido

-¿Qué paso? - le pregunto Doris a Catherine quien solo pudo negar igualmente confundida


	2. 2

La familia Williams iba a sentarse en una banca mientras conversaban amenamente cuando Steve se acercó a paso firme y con la mirada clavada en el único Omega varón de la casa

-Papá ese es mi lugar – protestaba Bridget

-No veo tu nombre por ningún lado – dijo Eddy empezando a sacar las cosas

-Mamá, dile algo – se quejó la Alfa

-Deja en paz a tu padre y ayúdale a tu hermana – dijo Clara – Eddy levántate yo me sentare ahí

-Pero yo llegue primero – dijo el Alfa sin embargo obedeció ante la mirada de la Omega, ya que su celo estaba cerca

-Dominado – dijo Stella por lo bajo ganándose una mala mirada de su padre que igual la escucho

-Danny ponte detrás mío – ordeno Matt, pero como este no se movió lo arrastro

-Oye que te pasa – se quejó Danny

-Suéltalo en este momento – ordeno Steve y frunció el ceño

-Oye amigo – dijo Adam – no queremos ningún problema. Vuélvete por donde viniste

-¿Acaso olvídate tus supresores? – dijo Bridget

-Mi celo no está cerca – dijo su hermano indignado

-Claro ¿entonces por qué el troglodita está aquí? – dijo Stella

-¡Hey! – dijo Danny zafándose sonriendo y acercándose a Steve quien frunció más el entrecejo – ¿acaso ya se conocen?

-Danny ven aquí – dijo Clara nerviosa

-Danniel obedece a tu madre en este momento – dijo Eddy

-¿Hace mucho llegaste? – dijo Danny

-Una media hora – dijo Steve mientras el rubio entrelaza su mano a la suya – moría por verte ya

-Yo también – dijo el pequeño rubio sonrojado

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? – pregunto Steve

-Mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Danny frunciendo el ceño un poco

-Te dije que no pienses tanto en mi – dijo Steve sonriendo

-Eres un… – dijo Danny dándole un empujón –. Lamento haberme perdido tu ceremonia

-Habrán muchas – dijo Steve sonriendo –, ya verás todas las medallas que me ganare y tú siempre estarás en primera fila

-Hey, te quiero entero – sentencio Danny

-¿estas reconociendo que estás muerto de amor por mí? – dijo Steve sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Eres un troglodita – dijo Danny mirando hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado

-Pero así me quieres – dijo buscando su cara con la mirada

-Danniel ¿nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí? – dijo Clara

-Yo… este… – dijo mirando a Steve que estaba igual de nervioso

-Mi nombre es Steve McGarrett – dijo el castaño cuadrando los hombros – hace tiempo Danno y yo empezamos una amistad

-Oye troglodita – reprocho el rubio – no me gusta que me llames así

-Pero a todo me dices no – se quejó Steve pero enseguida una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en su rostro – bueno, a casi todo

-Eres un… neandertal – dijo Danny completamente sonrojado

-Perdón – dijo Steve –, no dije eso último. Olvídenlo – y Danny se pasó la mano libre por la cara

-¿De dónde lo sacaste... "Danno"? – dijo Stella en tono burlesco mientras Bridget se reía y Steve la miraba curioso ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-No me vuelvas a llamar así – exigió Danny a su hermana – ¿y tú ves lo que provocas?

-¿Pero yo que hice? – dijo Steve con aire inocente

-¿Steve? – dijo Catherine detrás de él – ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Hijo, explícate – le exigió John

-Ohana – dijo Steve respirando hondo y clavo su mirada en los ojos azules que lo taladraban con adoración – les presento al Omega más valiente, fuerte, audaz, inteligente, noble que he conocido en mi vida. Danniel Williams. El Omega de mi vida – y Danny se sonrojo aún mas

-¿Cómo que el Omega de tu vida? – dijo Catherine con un hilo de voz – No entiendo nada

-Eres mi mejor amiga Cat – dijo Steve – y necesitaba que estuvieras presente

-Tú… – dijo ella

-Amor te presento a mis padres, John y Doris McGarrett – dijo Steve señalándolos mientras abrazaba a Danny por la cintura – y mi hermanita Mery

-Buenos días señores – dijo Danny nervioso

-Papá – dijo Steve – Danny está en su último año de la academia policial con las mejores notas de su generación

-¿Eso cierto eso? – pregunto John curioso

-Me esforcé bastante, señor – dijo Danny sonrojado – me gusta mucho la carrera policial

-Muchas felicidades cadete – dijo John dándole la mano

-Gracias señor – dijo Danny

-Solo John – dijo este

-Ella es Catherine Rolling – dijo Steve – se puede decir que es mi hermana de otra madre

-Steve me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Danny y la chica hizo una mueca – bueno de ti y de Mery

-Es un placer conocerte – dijo esta última abrazando al rubio – mi hermano tiene muy buen gusto, si me permites la confianza

-Gracias – dijo Danny sonriendo –. Me cae bien – concluyo mirando a Steve – no se parece a ti

-Deja que entre en confianza – dijo Steve, cuando Matt se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente detrás

-Si claro – dijo Danny – Ellos son Eddy y Clara Williams, mis padres.

-Muchos gusto – dijo Eddy dándole la mano a Steve y luego a John

-El placer es nuestro – dijo este – John McGarrett y mi esposa Doris. Ella es nuestra pequeña Mery

-No soy pequeña – protesto esta

-Ellos son mis hermanos Stella, Bridget y Matt – dijo Danny – y mi buen amigo Adam

-Falto yo – dijo Rachel llegando deprisa – creí que no llegaría a tiempo ¿No le has dicho nada todavía, cierto?

-Hola Rachel – dijo Steve sonriendo

-¿Qué tal grandulón? – dijo esta – se ve que te alimentan bien

-El ejército hizo maravillas en mi chico – dijo Danny

-Es Marina Danno – dijo Steve

-No me digas… – empezó a protestar Danny pero Steve lo abrazo por la cintura, lo atrajo hacia él y lo beso apasionadamente

-¡Uou! – gritaron Mery y las hermanas de Danny

-¡Steve! – dijo Doris

-Y este es el lugar perfecto para hacer esto. Aquí frente a nuestras familias y arriesgándome a que tus hermanos me maten… Danniel Williams – dijo Steve sacando algo de su bolsillo trasero y poniéndose de rodilla – mi gran y único amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Dios mío! – dijo Clara abrazándose a su marido

-¿Entonces? – dijo Steve después de un momento de silencio – ¿te casarías con este Alfa que solo vive para amarte?

-Si – dijo Danny – Sí. Si. Claro que si acepto – Steve se pone de pie y lo besa apasionadamente ante los aplausos de todos los presentes para después poner el anillo en el dedo antes de volverlo a besar

-Muchas felicidades – dijeron los padres de la pareja

-Hermanito – dijo Mery abrazándolo – muchas felicidades

-Mi bebe ya es todo un Omega – dijo Clara abrazando a Danny que no dejaba de sonreír

-Yo seré la madrina – dijo Rachel

-Pero ese es mi derecho – protesto Mery

-Yo soy como una hermana para Danny – dijo Rachel

-Pero yo soy la hermana de Steve – se defendió la rubia

-Esta etapa va ser bastante divertida – dijo Steve sonriendo

-Cállate animal – dijo Danny empujándolo también con una sonrisa

-Lo amo futuro señor McGarrett – dijo Steve y lo abrazo por la cintura besándolo suavemente mientras Danny se aferraba a él

-No lo hagas Danny – suplico Adams –. Yo te amo.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve

-¿De qué hablas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

-Cariño – suplico Adams – dame una oportunidad

-¿Oportunidad para qué? – dijo Steve cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho

-Sé que puedo hacerte el Omega más feliz del mundo – dijo Adams

-¿Acaso crees que estoy pintado o qué? – dijo Steve

-Animal, no harás nada – dijo Danny –, y tú vete de aquí – señalando a Adams

-Pero Danny – dijo este – tú y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida

-Por eso éramos amigos – dijo Danny

-¿E… E.. ra.. mos? – dijo Adam sorprendido

-Solo te puedo ofrecer amistad – dijo Danny –, si no lo entiendes, entonces no puede haber ningún vínculo entre nosotros

-Danny… – suplico con un hilo de voz pero cayo cuando Danny entrelazo su mano a la de Steve. Entonces sin más bajo la cabeza y se alejo

-Nunca pensé que… – dijo el rubio mirándolo alejarse

-Estaremos bien – dijo Steve apoyando su frente a la del rubio que cerró los ojos – eres tan hermoso

-Y me enamore de un neandertal – dijo Danny sonriendo

-Uno que solo logra pensar en ti – dijo Steve

-¿Los neandertales piensan? – pregunto Danny con una sonrisa coqueta

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así? – dijo Steve

-¿Dejaras de comportarte como uno? – pregunto Danny pero Steve le beso la punta de la nariz – ese es mi troglodita favorito – y sin más se besaron dulcemente

El resto del día fue feliz para ambas familias que a partir de ese día sería una sola. Steve y Danny veían con total satisfacción como las hermanas de Danny integraban fácilmente a Mery en sus conversaciones, mientras Doris y Clara intercambiaban secretos de cocina. John y Eddy se contaban anécdotas sobre cuando sus hijos eran pequeños

-Tu amiga está un poco callada – dijo Danny mirando a Catherine aun algo apartada del grupo

-Normalmente no es así – dijo Steve

-Ve a hablar con ella – dijo Danny – yo conversare con nuestras madres. Ya sabes, cosas de Omegas – concluyo con una sonrisa radiante

-¿Te dije hoy que te amo? – dijo besándole suavemente los labios

-No – dijo Danny – pero puedes hacerlo luego. Cuando Matt no te vea – dijo sonriendo

-Me gusta esa idea – dijo Steve volviéndolo a besar

-Ve – dijo Danny empujándolo suavemente sin dejar de sonreír y él se aleja en dirección de las Omegas mayores

Con una sonrisa radiante, Steve lo ve alejares. Sin lugar a duda era el Alfa más afortunado del mundo, y lo sería más cuando los cachorros empezaran a llegar. A menudo les gustaba imaginar a una linda Alfita de cabellos castaños y temperamentales como su padre pero con el sarcasmo de su papi, a la cual llamarían Grace. El segundo seria Charlie, un rubio que parecería una calca de su padre gestante, él quería que fuera Alfa también mientras Danny solía decía que sería un Omega como él, por lo que le solía contestar que entonces tendría que traer al mundo también a Ethan, que sería Alfa y Danny ponía el grito en el cielo diciendo que él no era una fábrica de hacer bebes

Catherine estaba sentada en la arena con la mirada fija en el mar. No era justo, ella siempre pensó que Steve ignoraba sus coqueteos porque quería primero que se graduaran con honores, nunca se imaginó que podría tener a alguien más. Y mucho menos que la llevaría como invitada especial a la pedida de mano. ¿Por qué Steve le había hecho esto? ¿A caso no le importaban sus sentimientos? ¿O era una broma? Claro tenía que ser eso, una broma. ¡Steve no se podía comprometer con ese Omegucho de poca monta! No podía hacer eso teniéndola a ella a la espera de la más insignificante de las miradas

-¿Todo bien Cat? – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado

-¿Te das cuenta que por muy guapo que ese rubio sea no da la talla para ser tu Omega? – dijo ella

-¿Qué dices? – pregunto en medio de una sonrisa – no lo conoces

-Steve, es muy poca cosa para ti – dijo ella –. Podrías tener al Omega que quisieras…

-Pero lo quiero a él – interrumpió Steve

-Yo… – dijo la marine – te amo. Creí que me habías pedido venir para…

-Tú solo eres mi amiga – repitió Steve

-Pero yo quiero ser mucho más – suplico la chica

-Entenderás que por obvias razones no te llegara la invitación – dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

-Steve, escucha – suplico ella –, cuando me presentaste a tus padres, ellos creyeron que nosotros…

-Pues se equivocaron – interrumpió Steve

-Solo te pido una oportunidad – dijo Catherine

-Adiós cadete Rolling – dijo Steve – espero le vaya bien en la vida y encuentre al Alfa que sueña

-Tú eres el Alfa…– pero Steve ya se había ido – con el que sueño

-¿Y tu amiga? – dijo Danny abrazándose a su prometido cuando este llego a su lado

-Tiene otros compromisos – dijo Steve respirando hondo

-Pero… – decía Danny cuando McGarrett lo silencio con un dulce beso

-Dejen de contar dinero frente a los pobres – gritaron Rachel y Mery mientras todos reían, por lo cual la pareja se volvió a besar


End file.
